The use of compounds which bind nicotinic acetylcholine receptors in the treatment of a range of disorders involving reduced cholinergic function such as Alzheimer's disease, cognitive or attention disorders, anxiety, depression, smoking cessation, neuroprotection, schizophrenia, analgesia, Tourette's syndrome, and Parkinson's disease has been discussed in McDonald et al. (1995) "Nicotinic Acetylcholine Receptors: Molecular Biology, Chemistry and Pharmacology", Chapter 5 in Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, vol. 30, pp. 41-50, Academic Press Inc., San Diego, Calif.; and in Williams et al. (1994) "Neuronal Nicotinic Acetylcholine Receptors," Drug News & Perspectives, vol. 7, pp. 205-223.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,875 discloses N-alkylcarbamic acid 1-azabicyclo[2.2.1]hept-3-yl esters which are centrally active muscarinic agents useful in the treatment of Alzheimer's disease and other disorders.
N-(2-alkoxyphenyl)carbamic acid 1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-3-yl esters are disclosed in Pharmazie, vol. 48, 465-466 (1993) along with their local anesthetic activity. N-phenylcarbamic acid 1-azabicyclo[2.2.2]octan-3-yl esters substituted at the ortho position on the phenyl ring are described as local anaesthetics in Acta Pharm. Suecica, 7, 239-246 (1970).
Furopyridines useful in controlling synaptic transmission are disclosed in WO 97/05139.